The King's Stratagem
by meilily
Summary: I will increase the wages ... How about a million? Taking it or not is your decision, but today you must be mine. Modern Verse. CEO Sasuke.


**A/N: Some of you may have seen this story before, I had upload it up in once but then at that time it was quite a mess. This version is a rewritten version of the King's Stratagem.**

Title:_ The King's Stratagem_

_Author: meilily_

_Beta: paatuhod_

* * *

Located in the heart of the city was a luxurious mansion owned by one of the most influential families in the country. Both inside and outside are decorated indicative of the status of the residents.

Sitting within one of the rooms was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke who was focusing on checking the loans from one of the major companies (in the country?), both brows knitted together into a tight knot but nevertheless handsome even though his face was now strained after seeing the contract draft by the other party.

His hand reached into his pocket, grabbing the phone before calling his secretary.

"Suigetsu," he called. "Contact BG Trading and tell them to draft a new contract. "

"I want to hold twenty percent stakes in the new venture," he continued. "It's either this or the entire contract would be void, we wouldn't be lending any money and there wouldn't be any negotiations in the future as well." Sasuke ordered before hanging up, leaving no opportunity for Suigetsu to ask anything.

He looked through the set of documents stacking itself up in a pile on his dress and picked it up. Reading through the sheets caused his brows to knit further in with the cause of the problem on the paper.

It seems Sasuke had to put some of them in their place.

"Jugo, contact Sasori now," he ordered. "I want to file a bankruptcy. I don't care whether he's on the moon with one of his women right now," he continued. "Tell him the paper must be on my desk by tomorrow." (Will Sasuke file for bankruptcy or will Sasori? Sorry I don't understand)

That's what they get for trying to cheat on him.

Being sued till insolvent is a precious gift that he will give to anyone who dared cheat on him. Sasuke had no mercy when it came to money.

Years being the CEO opened his perspective wider than before, allowing him to see dirty tricks being used in order to shake his balance off the said position in the biggest bank in the country.

He was cruel and brutal to a point where people viewed him as inhuman.

With his admirable and frightening characteristic, Uchiha Sasuke was nicknamed …

The King of Hell

"How long do you think you're going to keep working like this?" a deep voice boomed from behind him. Stopping his hands from picking up the paperwork of the company he was filing against, Sasuke didn't look up at the newcomer. Of course, with a voice like this, there was only one person who dared to come in without knocking ...

Uchiha Itachi

His only blood brother.

"..."

"You should have started a family by now, Sasuke," said Itachi, as he walked towards the side of the younger man, handsomeness rivaling his own brother even though he's over thirty. His face now started to get strained as he heard the blunt answer from the other party.

"By having a family, meaning I have to call some woman my wife? Brother you can forget about it." In the past couple of years, his brother has always been pestering him to start his own family, a request which of course he decided to stay oblivious towards.

He didn't want to have a wife, and being married is completely out of his list. Imagining spending his life with a woman just disgusted him.

"Don't tell me you have a thing for the same gender?" Itachi asked, his voice strained, unsure what to expect from the answer.

"That's something up to you to think… " Sasuke replied, his answer blunt as usual.

"We are the last survivors of our family left only with me and you as the heirs," Itachi said softly, determined to get a satisfactory answer from his brother who seemed to have a strange sexual orientation.

"If you're still going to talk about this, then, brother please go out. I still need to work," Sasuke said.

"No," Itachi said. Instead of going out, he settled down on a gray couch that matched the gloomy room of his brother. "This has already been dragged out too long. "

"..."

"With my health being like this, I can't produce an heir. Right now the future of Uchiha is placed on your shoulders. Do you understand, Sasuke?"

"..."

"I mean it. Go and find a wife," said the elder in a commanding voice leaving no room for Sasuke to argue. He had been asking him nicely all these past years, the only option left is to use force. The Uchiha family, whose line has been continuing for hundreds of years, couldn't end with the two of them.

Itachi's far too sick that he couldn't afford to have children, and Sasuke? He loathed women to the level where he couldn't even imagine how his little brother is going to produce an heir.

_Father and Mother must be crying in heaven right now…_

"I told you. I hate..." Sasuke started up again, trying to bypass his brother's request as usual.

"Just do it!" Itachi said, cutting off Sasuke. Itachi is annoyed. _Where did the cute, obedient little brother he used to dote upon went? _

"What if I said 'no'?" Sasuke replied, onyx eyes staring stubbornly at his brother, but it was suddenly hard for him to breathe.

Itachi's face was not irritating anymore ... He was smiling ...

"You'll experience the word hell then."

Itachi smiled at him. Yes, Itachi's smiling… at him. If the smile was anything normal, Sasuke wouldn't have been mentally shaking at the moment. Just the words Itachi and smile didn't go in the same sentence. One look at his big brother made Sasuke shudder.

Itachi wasn't playing around anymore, he's serious at the moment. It's either Sasuke find a wife or get ready for the consequences.

Sasuke put down the pen, not being able to concentrate on work anymore.

He sighed.

It seemed this time it's unavoidable.


End file.
